Hetalia Amoris High
by violet tsubaki
Summary: Sierra's parent who thought she was crazy left her with her own house and her crazy aunt in Sweet Amoris. Watch as her crazy life as her life gets tangled with not only the guys from school but the new transfer students who may prove she is not crazy after all. Rated T for being cautious and for France and some others. some characters are OOC. my own OC
1. draw a circle that's were i am

(Sierra's POV)

Seriously my mom and dad moved to who knows where traveling the world and I'm stuck here with my crazy aunt who enjoys dressing like fairy. Sure I got the luxury of not having parents to nag at me and I had my own house or should i say mansion but the space between my parents and I has grown farther since I was little. I was different as different could be and so throughout all of my life I was considered a freak. To this my aunt was an exception who loved it when I told her a story every time I came over for days on end. I had taken pills since I was little because I claimed to have 'friends' my family and other people couldn't hear. The people I saw used to refer to themselves as countries which was bad enough that others couldn't hear but that I was talking to a piece of land. So to sum it up my parents got tired of me and threw me out. "_Ve? Sierra what's wrong? Do you want some pasta?" _oh it was Italy_. "Sorry Feli I didn't mean to worry you. I f people were able to hear your voices to then it would make things a lot easier but either way you dudes are all my friends. Tell America to lay off the burgers. He's getting fat. I'm going to start unpacking okay. Talk to you later". _Tomorrow I start _Sweet Amoris High School this_ time I won't mess up it was my new beginning

**Next day**

The light shined through my window and birds chirped and I read the clock it was 7:20. Shoot thirty-five minutes till school starts (the time my school starts). I did my hair that ran along my back in silver curls towards the ends as my ice blue eyes met each other in the mirror with the one slight mole under my right eye. I wore a thin blue and white dress with a blue ribbon in the middle and black flats. I got a bowl of cereal and went out the door in my black jeep. As I arrived at school I met the principle and the sweet little guy Ken from my old school that was kind of strange but hey so am I. The principles told me to head over and register at the student council room and so I knocked on the door. "Hello, um I'm looking for Nathaniel "the boy with blond hair and golden eyes looked over at me "Oh so you're the new student. I'll take a look". He was nice I gave him my $25 to him and my photo I.D and I was enrolled. "_Yo dude. Since you're having trouble talking to us then me being my hero like self convinced everyone to come to you at Sweet Amoris." _Just as Alfred finished his sentence I bumped into someone. "Hey you should watch where you're going." A red haired boy scowled at me. "The name is Castiel. You know mine now tell me yours and were you talking to yourself." Great just great now hell starts. "The name is Sierra and yes I was talking to_ someone_." There it goes my ruined school life.


	2. Mess

**Author's note: I do not own Hetalia nor do I own my candy love and the band Get Scarred **

**Enjoy my first fic and to anyone who reviewed**

ch 2

_**In Hetalia world right before Castiel comes **_(America POV)

"So dudes it seems our little dude in the other world is having trouble getting friends. So I came up with a hero like plan. Why don't we send a hero and see who will be her friend," I was being the hero at the world meeting at my house and the rest of the guys were giving me looks, "You bloody git, we need a more realistic idea. How many times have your ideas actually worked?," Iggy was being his usual self telling me how unrealistic heroes (with super powers) are and that I should lose weight. "I would have to agree with Angleterre. But we should do something about 'er clothes. Non?" And as it goes it was the same argument as when we were at war and France suggested wearing bright clothing. I thought of a genius plan and spoke up "Hey dude we should send my alien friend Tony. He has technology that can transport us through dimensions." Just as I finished the sentence every one said "NO!". "Everyone, SHUT UP! Each person will get only five minutes to state their own opinion that will not make fun of any of our past!" Germany said as he slammed his hand on the table. "Fine we'll use Iggy's so called 'magic'" it was simple I just had to act if I knew he had magic and let his pride do the rest. "My name is not Iggy. It is the United Kingdom of Great Bri-," so after there I zoned out until I heard "Yes I will help with the magic and teach these wankers a lesson." Everything was now falling into place.

_**In Sweet Amoris HS **_(Sierra's POV)

"The name is Sierra and yes I was talking to_ someone_ or a Bluetooth but I have to break it to you but I was p-practicing for a play for drama," smooth one. Let's face it I can't lie properly and I stutter. Castiel is on to me and I needed a normal life or friend just once were they actually exist. After some time telling Castiel that I was new and receiving a few sarcastic remarks from him I decided to take charge," Are you always this nice? "An hour passed and we talked about bands like winged skull that was his favorite band and as me, I had no favorite band but my favorite song right now is "Mess" by _Get Scared. _I told him I was in the gardening club but if I ad choice I would do choir so he wanted to hear me sing. "Fine, I'll sing so what song do you want? I'll do anything besides Disney," ok here it comes the reply," Why don't you sing your favorite song or the creepiest song you can think of," . " Ok then I'll sing 'Mess'.

_**Talk to me now while I'm sober**_

_**The way that you look  
I know it's almost over**_

_**The fighting has stopped  
But I'm still so lost **_

_**will you bring me in**_

**Shame creeps down my spine**  
**Like the blade of a knife**  
**And it's taking it's time**  
**Will you wait for me**  
**Cause now I can't breathe**  
**The air runs thin**

**I'm another lush**  
**I'm another liar**  
**How will I stop**  
**When will I start learning**

**Will I come clean to say that I'm wrong**  
**I'm the best kind of mess (Yeah, yeah)**  
**I'm the best kind of mess**  
**I'm the best kind of mess**  
**I'm the best kind of mess**

**You know that it hurts so bad**  
**I wish I could stop**  
**But I'm so used to sad**  
**You asked me to leave**  
**So now I believe**  
**That I'm shut out**

**Now I'm taking this pill just to mend it**  
**I'm not calling the shots**  
**I'm just calling it quits**  
**Would you love me, would you hold me**  
**This wreck I am**

"That's all you're getting from me," I just stared at his blank expression as I got up to leave trying to be like the other girls around me and flirt "My little tomato. ;) ." Then I walked out and left feeling a faint smile cross my face.

I headed toward the gardening after being scolded by Nat about his allergies and how the fig tree was supposed to be in the student council room. At this point I felt as if I were going to snap like Black Star when he met Excalibur. First his sister now him, what a weird family, but then again I can't judge with my weirdness. I then excused myself to the ladies room then remembered what America said about coming to me. He also said about others coming and then I started to worry. How will they get here? Who is coming? It's great that I live in a mansion so I have plenty of room but something still bugs me. That will have to wait until tomorrow. It is as _Sleeping with Sirens _song is called "Do It Now, Remember It Later" .

* * *

A/N: THANK YOU! I would lime to thank the people who commented, read, followed, or Favorited my first story.*epic prussia announcer scene from paint it white* the shout out goes to

**katesmak **

**CatLover9045**

**Kashagal and Natures Ruler**

**LReads**

thank you all for being great support. i have another surprise for you all. i finally got a computer and is no longer using my friends. so expect more updates than before. hasta la pasta!


End file.
